A Perfect Plan to Say I LOVE YOU
by anmi2830
Summary: Levy and Lucy made a bet. But it turned out it's a plan for her to say I LOVE YOU to Natsu.


It was early in the morning, Lucy and Levy are chatting about books  
but suddenly a topic was brought up.

" Hey Lucy, Wanna make a bet" Levy said Excitedly to Lucy.

"Ummm... okay?" Although Lucy said that, You can see that she was  
hesistating.

"Okay! If Natsu ever comes late tomorrow, then that means you two  
are meant to be, so you have to Confess to natsu." She said that  
smiling.

"W-what?! Well..Ummm..." I was hesitating to say **YES** cause ...  
**IT'S ABOUT CONFESSING TO NASTU WE'RE TALKIN ABOUT!**

"Not confident eh lucy? How about this, IF I lose, I'll give you  
the book that you really wanted." When she said that, _I was really_  
_surprise. I mean last time I checked she wouldn't even let me_  
_read it even for the first page of it. For her to give it ..._

"I'm in!" _I mean natsu is always early and hyper so there is no way_  
_he'll be late!_

"Okay, our bet starts tomorrow. If he comes later than 12noon then  
you'll confess.

"Okay." Althought I said that, I hope I made a right decision.

_**~Tomorrow morning in 10am~**_

I came at the guild, and it's already 10am, I was really hoping that  
natsu is already there cause he isn't at my house. And so when I  
opened the guild door, I was finding natsu. Looking at the left,  
and to the right and every corner of the guild. I even look for Gray  
cause They always fight early in the morning but to found out gray's  
alone while juvia is right behind him. Natsu is nowhere to be seen and  
I saw Levy talking to mirajane, and somehow mira noticed me so she  
wave at me signing that I should go there too. From afar you could  
see they are really having fun, so i thought of having fun with  
them while wating for natsu. When I sitted just beside levy, mira said

"Ne lucy, Have you rehearsed of trying to confess to natsu?" when  
mira said that i looked at levy and gave her a glare.

" Y-you told mira?!"

"Yeah, I mean mira always pair you two up so I thought it would not  
be bad to tell her. Well lucy have you practiced saying **I-Love-You**  
_to natsu?_" she said that while giggling.

_"No way! Anyway, Natsu is coming, Just you two wait okay? I mean _  
_it's still 10:50 in the morning, there's lot of time left for natsu_  
_to came. But, they gigled when they heard that. "W-why are you_  
_two giggling?" When I said that they stop, but they are smiling._

" Well, it's just that me and mira thought that you have a lot of  
faith in natsu, showing that you **REALLY DO LOVE HIM A LOT**." when  
levy said that my face gone red as a tomato that made me  
embarrased. _" well, I-it's normal okay?!" I said that but mirajane _  
_said " Yeah, It really do is norma_l **FOR A LOVER LIKE YOU TWO**_"_  
when I heard that my face is now as red as erza's hair that I  
cannot complain more.

_**[ 1 Hour Later ]**_

It's already 11:50 am and natsu is still not here. " Ohh natsu  
where are you!" I thought. After awhile I went to the comfort room  
to relieve my stress, and when I came back it's already 11:59am.  
**"I can't take it anymore! I am going to look for that stupid natsu!"**  
_I said that while running out of the guild while mira and levy_  
_laughing and looking at me head my way out of the guild._

Here, I was looking for natsu, I came by my house and look for him  
but cannot see him, I pass by throughout magnolia but still no signs  
of him, i walk by happy and natsu's favorite spot of fishing but still  
they are not there.** " Where in the world is natsu?!"** I said that and  
I was surprised that I am infront natsu's house. So I came in  
hoping for him to be there, only to found out he really is there!  
He is sleeping soundly, and I looked at him while he was sleeping,  
Well, I got to admit it was kinda cute. But wait! This is no time  
for this! And so I pulled natsu out of his bed that made him fall  
and awake.

_ "O-ouch Happy! Why did you do that for?"_ he said  
that while scratching the back of his head. And when he looked at me  
he blinked at few times. And then finally he jumped out and shouted  
** "L-l-lucy! L-luce why are y-you h-here?"** He said that while  
stuttering on his words. So I walk towards him and grabbed his  
shirt.

** " I LOVE YOU NATSU!** Even though I know you are stupid, an idiot,  
not good in love..."

_"W-wait Lu-lucy!"_

"I know that you are a dumb person, I know it very well too that  
you iritate me the most...

_ "L-lucy..."_

"but still you are kind, you save me a lot of times and even though  
you are a full fledge idiot you still made me fall in love with you  
so..."

_ "LUCY!" He said that while he hugged me that is so much of a _  
_ surprise for me that made me shut my mouth up._

_ " Lucy I-i..." _He is saying those words while hugging me more  
tightly, that eventually made me blushed as in as the color of  
erza's hair.

_ "Lucy I know it too. That I am stupid, but still..." He stopped for _  
_ a while and looked me through the eyes and said_

** " I- I love you Luce.."** _When he said that I don't know if it is _  
_ a dream or not so i pinched his and mine's cheeck and it hurted._  
_ And when i had confimed it's reality I just suddenly hugged him_  
_ and said__** " finally.. I.. I'm so happy."**_

_**{After a few moments}**_

_ "Oh yeah natsu.." I breakoff our hug and asked him.._  
_ "why are you sleeping so hard that time? Are you that _  
_tired from the job?_" I asked natsu cause it bothered me.

"Huh? No.. it's just that, later in the evening yesterday, mira  
and levy visited me and gave me some drinks. They said it will  
help me recover fast from the bruises I got from the job. But somehow  
the side effect is for me to get asleep. So when you pulled me out  
of my bed it really wakened me up." He said all of that while smiling.

**_"What! So that means... All of this is just part of their plan?!_**  
_Arg, I culdn't have believe levy in this. I knew something is _  
_fishy.."_ I said that getting frustrated.

**" But atleast we were able to convey our feeling for each other**  
**and finally ended up together luce."** _He said that while hugging me from_  
_behind and whispering to my ears, so I couldn't help blushing_  
_from what he said._

_"Yeah, It's true, If it were not for that I wouldn' have said it._" I mumbled  
by myself.

_**"Natsu, I love you"**_

_**"I love you too, Lucy"**_

{After a few days natsu and lucy was officially girlfriend and  
boyfriend all knew about them. _AND NO ONE_ in the world doesn't  
know that cause natsu is a little possessive to lucy when guys  
try to talk to her. So all guys that tried to talk to her was  
either beaten to a pulp or was scared to death.}


End file.
